


Making A Deal

by PacifistOfPatience



Series: A Different Story (Obey Me) [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Diavolo is a well intention psychopath, Diavolo: Lol huny this is how you steamroll a negotiation, Gen, MC is named, MC: Ready for a debate, MCs name is Vivi, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: In which Vivi (MC) experiences a few things differently in her timeline. Belphegors surprise escape never occurs, and Lucifer believes in her more then he was willing to admit. The next step was to win the Prince of Hell over.All in all, things could have gone much worse.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall we date?: Obey me!) & MC
Series: A Different Story (Obey Me) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859935
Kudos: 14





	Making A Deal

“In a few years we will need a teacher of Humanology.”

Diavolo had spoken before Vivi could even make a move to open her mouth, the papers she had prepared in her arms suddenly felt like dead weight- suitable only to be another doorstop in the Prices home. She eyed the Prince wearily, when he brought her into his chambers without the the others she expected him to change. She didn’t know into what but without the brothers hovering over her she thought he would become less lax, more like the Prince of Hell she was sure he had to be in order to keep it’s denizens in order. The same demon that held Lucifer under his thumb, the same one that had-

(Had what? She had no reason to distrust him but why did it feel like she-

-Why did it feel like this could have gone differently?)

But instead Diavolo settled at his desk. Hands clasped in front of him as he leaned forward, tight and unreadable smile still on his face as she prepared herself. She had spent hours with Satan and Lucifer pouring over information. The others surrounding her, some helping and others trying to help. 

(Beelzebub, pressed to her side as he quietly watched her read and re-read over Devils Law. Even as his snacks vanished from her bag he stayed at her side. His hand on her thigh, kneading into it as she poured over everything she could.)

“I’m sorry?”

Diavolo laughed, soft and warm like he didn’t have some of her most important peoples lives in his hands. 

(Could this have been another game to him?)

“After a few rounds of the exchange program, I plan on introducing Humanology as an elective and who better to teach then one of our first human exchange students!” He chirped, “Surely that would be a reasonable price to pay for our deal.” The words felt like poison honey as they poured from his mouth.

She wavered, there was no doubt in her mind that she needed to agree. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder if she was even capable of teaching others? All her life in school had been spent just barely skirting by. A solid C student with a B that would sneak up when the teacher felt bad for her. She slept through graduation, she never even planned to go to college- a waste of money for someone like her- but now…

“I–I would need a degree in teaching and that could take– could take years.” She said.

“You have four.”

Vivi's words came out quick, her pitch going higher as her nerves got the best of her, “I… I would need more time, I don’t have the money but I can get it if I work-”

“You current allowance will be converted and then some. Enough to pay for both living expenses and tuition back in the human realm." 

She nearly choked, "Lord Diavolo– That’s–!!!”

“-Nothing,” he finished for her, “Absolutely nothing to have a fully educated Humanology Teacher here in Devildom.”

He smiled, but when he leaned forward the shadows caste over his eyes made her shiver, “So, do we have a deal?”

A moment of clarity, reminding her of why she was there, “Belphegor. If I do this…”

He laughed, “Of course! Belphegor will go unpunished for the time being! Within reason!” Even without her silence she was sure he would have continued over her voice, “If he shows signs of being a threat to Devildom, or to anyone, his punishment will be reinstated and carried out! But! I’m sure with you and the brothers at his side there should be no such incident! And, of course, on top of your studies I expect you to aid in his rehabilitation!”

Her hand curled into a fist, a determination she had long since forgotten about brimming right under her skin. She had people now, people she loved and wanted to protect and-

-and she wasn’t going to fail them. Not now. Not ever.

Finally, it was her turn to speak.

-

Vivi walked out as if she was lifted from a dream, Diavolos hand on her shoulder and her hip pressed to his thigh (How had she never noticed how tall he was?). As the door opened the sounds of their voices broke through- clearing her mind entirely as the two of them took pause. Lord Diavolo gave her shoulder a squeeze and then nudged her towards the brothers. 

Mammon was the first to reach Vivi, yanking her to him, pressing his face into her hair and inhaling like he didn’t expect to have her back in his arms again. The others crowded around them. Clinging. Fretting. The pit in her stomach all but disappearing as Asmodeus pressed a kiss to her cheek for a little bit longer then necessary.

Lucifer shot her one worried look, and then switched to Diavolo. 

“My Lord…”

“Belphegor’s transgressions will be ignored… for the time being,” He said, smiling, “But one step out of line and his punishment will be swift,” His eyes flitted from Lucifer to her, and the smile on his face turned into something different, for a moment she couldn’t tell if she wanted his gaze to stay on her, or to never look at her again, “As for our little Exchange student. I trust you will fulfill your end of the bargain in the time given…" 

The threat was left unsaid, but an underlying meaning was brought with it. Words that no one could pick up on, the change in Diavolos face going unnoticed except by two demons.

She would never know why, but the tension in Lucifer’s shoulders lessened. 

The human nodded, ignoring the others questioning looks as she steeled herself. A chirp in her voice as she turned to them, "Well! Come on!! We have a brother to free!!”

The brothers, always simple, Cheered. Beelzebub’s wrapped his arms around her, tears leaking from his eyes. She glanced back to Diavolo as they left. Their eyes met, his smile felt almost mocking as he lifted a hand to wave.

She had only a few years to work her hardest, she needed a degree, the certificates. She needed to get in touch with some friends. To find the best school she could (because, of course, Diaviolo would expect nothing less. She needed to learn how to control a group of rowdy kids.

(Well, one of those was done at least.)

As she was lead away with Lucifer’s hand on her back, she found herself wondering who exactly had won on their deal.


End file.
